Previous VOC and/or odor-reducing building panels were limited by lack of variety of VOCs and/or odors that could be neutralized as well as the limited extent to which VOCs and/or odors could be neutralized over a set period of time. Furthermore, previous attempts at forming a VOC and/or odor-reducing panel were limited by application methodologies that either degraded the neutralizing agent during manufacture or limited the amount of neutralizing agent that could be properly applied.